Seronsnous là demain ?
by Avionsenpapier
Summary: Seraient-ils là demain ? Et après ? Parce que chaque moment vaut la peine d'être vécu. Recueil d'OS. Différents pairings.


Cet OS est le premier d'une série plus ou moins longues, avec de multiples pairings, mais tournant toujours autour d'une chanson.

Si vous voulez proposer une chanson et un pairing, je vous laisse me MP ou en reviews.

Disclaimer : Les personnages 'si peu exploités' sont à JKR et la chanson est à David Guetta, Sia et leur maison de disques respectives.

Pairing : Blaise Zabini / Daphné Greengrass.

Je déteste habituellement l'image d'une Daphné pétasse bordure salope, blonde aux yeux gris, une sorte de Drago au féminin, mais là le thème collait bien à l'image. Et puis Blaise parce qu'il est trop peu utilisés dans les fictions, seulement en tant que sous-fifre de Drago.

* * *

La Dame de Fer.

You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say…..

« Trainée. » Vous parlez fort, trop fort, mais elle n'entend rien de tout ce que vous dites. Vous parlez fort, mais elle s'en moque. Vous y passez votre temps, vous avez l'impression de la toucher, mais toutes vos remarques ricochent sur elle. Vous avez l'impression de lui être supérieurs, mais au fond, qui êtes-vous ? Vos balles ne l'ont touchées qu'une seule fois.

Elle était dans la salle commune, et les Serpentard, menés par Pansy, sa propre bande, ses amis, si on peut appeler ça des amis. La critique. Les Sang-Pur apprennent, dès le berceau, à être, à être qui ? A être l'ainée Greengrass, pas seulement Daphné. A être l'héritier Malefoy, pas Drago. A être le fils Zabini, pas Blaise. Une seule fois. « Daphné, il n'y a que le train qui ne lui ait pas passé dessus. » Pourtant, ce jour-là, jamais on ne l'avait touché. Jamais. La fuite. Réservée aux lâches, disait sa mère. Ce jour-là, elle est devenue la reine des Glaces qu'ils pensaient tous qu'elle était.. Froide. Froide comme le blond de ses cheveux. Froide comme la couleur de ses yeux. Froide, Impassible.

You shoot me down, but I get up.

« Tu es venu pour célébrer la victoire de ta bande, Greengrass a finalement un cœur »

« Non non. »

« Pourquoi alors ? »

« On est toujours jugé par pire que soi, Daphné. Alors relève toi, montre leur qui tu es.»

You shoot me down, but I won't fall,

I am titanium…

Le lendemain, elle rentra dans la Grande Salle, ses cheveux toujours aussi lisses, toujours aussi blonds, mais quelque chose avait changé, comme pour rehausser la pâleur de sa peau, ses lèvres étaient agrémentées d'un rouge carmin, à la limite de l'indécence, de la vulgarité. Ce rouge accompagnait toutes ses moues, ce sourire parfois si candide, il était là quand elle étirait ses lèvres légèrement, ce qui montrait qu'elle allait médire. Une nouvelle Daphné, plus méchante, plus froide, plus forte aussi. Essayer de faire plier la glace, c'est comme se heurter à un mur. Elle avait repris sa place de choix, toujours à droite de Pansy, autrefois, elle avait été celle qui suivait Pansy, qui elle-même suivait Drago. Tous des suiveurs. Mais maintenant elle dégageait cet halo d'assurance. Inébranlable. (Sans mauvais jeu de mot.) Elle parlait d'un ton dégagé, comme si rien n'importait. Ils pensaient qu'elle était de glace, elle se comportait comme si elle était de fer, en titane.

Stone hard, machine gun

Fired at the ones who run

Stone hard, as bulletproof glass,

Mais la nuit, alors qu'elle rejoignait cette pièce, plus de rouge à lèvres, plus de nom, plus de rang, plus de faux-semblants, juste Blaise et Daphné. Le feu et la glace. Elle le calmait. Il faisait fondre la glace de son cœur). Elle n'était plus de glace, c'était juste Daphné. Il était le premier. Le premier à lui sourire légèrement, ce sourire qui lui donnait envie de leur dire à tous d'aller se faire foutre quand Pansy exprimait son amour pour Drago. _Cherche pas ma pauvre fille, il est déjà fiancé. Ce n'est pas bien de critiquer Greengrass. _Enfoiré de Legilimens. Juste Daphné. La sienne. Un répit avant la tempête de la journée. La Salle sur Demande. Toute la journée, elle ne demandait que lui. Le matin venu, elle rassemblait ses pans de glace qui flottait, se redonnait consistance, avant de se plonger dans le silence, et la Reine des Glaces reprenait ses droits. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle savait que la nuit suivante, elle pourrait être elle-même, autant qu'elle le voudrait.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Et toi ? »

Le silence. Ils se taisent parce qu'au fond, ils s'en moquent, ils se moquent de tout, ils savent que la seule chose vraie, c'est eux, c'est Blaise et Daphné. Alors ils s'aiment, chaque nuit. Il n'y a pas d'explications, pas de raisons. C'est juste évident.

« Pour célébrer votre dernière année, un bal sera organisé, réservé aux septièmes années. »

Alors elle se tourne vers lui, il se tourne vers elle. _On ne peut pas. Si. On avait dit que la nuit. Les bals, c'est la nuit, Daphné. Enfoiré. Moi aussi je t'aime. _

Les Sang-Pur sont des hypocrites.

Elle danse. Elle est heureuse. Elle vit. Elle ne fait plus semblant. Qu'ils la jugent, qu'ils la critiquent, elle l'aura toujours lui. Ils sont Blaise et Daphné, et ils s'aiment.

* * *

Alors voilà, je sais qu'il est très court, qu'il est pas terrible,  
tout ça mais bon, c'est un début.

Je vous laisse donner votre avis en reviews.

On se retrouve, bientôt, sûrement pour une Dramione.


End file.
